


Reach out and Touch Somebody

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: When Emma causes a magical accident, she and Regina get much closer.





	Reach out and Touch Somebody

As soon as Emma had the thought, she tried to push it down. She couldn’t. She shouldn’t. She was _not_ going to think about Regina while she was masturbating, no matter how much she needed to come and even if she was having a really hard time finding her groove today. They might be best friends, but they _really_ didn’t have that kind of relationship. It was so wrong.

But god, if her fingers were slipping through Regina’s wetness instead of her own? Fuck, it was so good, and the shudder that ran through her body was only partially from her fingers stroking across her own clit. But-

And if she was inside her? Oh god, she was throbbing with need now and her resistance was slipping away like sand through her fingers. She had to feel it. She slid her fingers into herself, not fighting it anymore but pretending hard. Maybe if she just did it quickly.

The fantasy swiftly became high definition. Fuck, it would be so good. She wanted so badly for this to be real, to feel Regina’s slick heat around her fingers, and she almost could. She could almost smell her perfume. Her imagination somehow knew exactly how Regina’s moans would sound, and it was almost painfully perfect. Oh, to taste her, to feel the velvet hardness of her clit against her tongue. It was really like her mouth was smeared with her wetness, so vivid and delicious and she was almost delirious with it.

She could feel Regina getting closer, and she wanted to give her so much pleasure. She wanted to make her come. She wanted to make her- fuck- clench around her fingers.

Emma shuddered hard.

The bliss was short-lived. The tension had just left her body when there was a pounding on her door.

“Shit- shit- shit,” she hissed, throwing on her clothes as quickly as she could. So much for the afterglow.

By the time she reached the front door, she was annoyed, throwing it open without looking through the peephole and snarling, “What?!”

It was Regina.

“Uh- well- I mean- hi?” she sputtered.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Regina demanded.

“Um-” How the hell was she going to answer that?

Regina brushed past her to get inside so that she could pace. “Actually, I don’t care what you’re doing. Just stop it.”

Since all she was doing at the moment was standing confused at her door, that seemed easy enough to agree to. “Uh, ok. Um, but what’s going on?” She shut the door and turned to face Regina.

“Your magic is-” Regina shook her head, looking for the word, then finished, “haywire.”

“Oh. Uh- it is?” She was still way too fuzzy-brained for this.

“Yes, and it-” she grimaced, “ _found_ me.”

Emma was so confused. “Um, I’m sorry?”

“You should be! Combining our magic to defeat an enemy is one thing. Doing it just on a lark is dangerous. And I think you got us -” Regina shifted uncomfortably, “stuck.”

“What does that mean?” Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, then quickly removed her hand when she realized what it still smelled like, shoving it into her pocket and hoping she remembered to keep it there.

“Because of whatever idiotic thing you did, your magic traveled across town and mixed with mine, and now there’s some kind of- I don’t know- link.”

Emma, still feeling guilty, let the snark slide. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” She made a grabbing motion between them, and Emma could definitely feel it.

Shit. This was going in a bad direction. But it couldn’t have anything to do with- Could it? She went on the offensive to try to avoid going anywhere near that conclusion. “Well why do you think I did it? It could be anybody.”

Regina raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “It _feels_ like you.” Oh, that should not be so sexy.

Chastened, Emma sighed. “Well, um, what do we do?”

“I’m going to fix it. You are going to be quiet so I can concentrate.”

“I can help!” Emma knew she sounded a little petulant.

“ _You_ have done more than enough.” At Emma’s wince, Regina stopped and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t snap at you. I’m sure you didn’t mean to do it. It’s just- this- connection is throwing me off balance. It’s hard to concentrate.”

Emma melted. Regina seemed so distressed by whatever this was, and she was being so sweet about it even though it was apparently all Emma’s fault. “I’m sorry. I really am.”

Regina gave her a small smile. “I know you are. But really, this will go much faster if you just stay out of the way. Okay?”

“Okay.”

**

Regina paced the floor at Emma’s for a good half an hour, probing their magical link every few minutes in a way that was strangely arousing. Emma just grit her teeth and hoped she didn’t flush too much each time—or that, if she did, Regina would chalk it up to anything other than what it really was. It was a good thing she had just come, or this might get unbearable in a hurry.

Finally, Regina turned to her and sighed. “This is going to take a while. Thank god Henry is camping with your father. We have to go to my vault so I can look this up.”

“Okay,” Emma said, but when she started to make the magical gesture that would poof her there, Regina grabbed her wrist. The skin to skin contact was electric, and they both gasped.

“Sorry,” Regina said, pulling her hand back like she’d been burned. “But- we can’t do it that way.”

“Okay, but why not?”

“I don’t know what happens if we dematerialize when we’re linked, and I really don’t want to find out. Why do you think I came in through the front door instead of just poofing myself where you were?”

Oh god, if Regina had poofed in on her with her fingers up her pussy imagining it was- Emma shook it off. “Right. Okay. To the car.”

She had made it almost all the way to the Bug when Regina said, “Emma, there’s no reason to take two cars.”

“Right, because I want to be in an enclosed space with you right now,” Emma muttered to herself, but gamely walked over to the passenger side of Regina’s Mercedes instead. Then she tried to think innocuous thoughts about the flowers and shrubs in people’s gardens and keep her mind off the other person in the car as they drove in silence.

They had only gone a few blocks when Regina suddenly pulled over.

She turned to Regina in confusion. “What? Did you think of something?”

“No, I- It’s worse when I’m this close to you. I can’t drive.” She shook her head as if to clear it. “I can’t think.”

“Really?” She was acutely aware of Regina’s presence, of course, but it wasn’t nearly that bad for her.

“It’s not bothering you?”

“Not that much.” Aside from the fact that she was starting to get a little turned on again, but there was no way she was going to say anything about that.

“Maybe it’s because I’m more sensitive to magic.”

“Yeah, it could be,” Emma agreed with a shrug.

Silence fell for a moment. Then Regina prodded, “Anyway, can you drive?”

“Oh! Oh, yeah, totally.”

It was only once they got underway again that Emma remembered, amid her terror of getting into a fender bender while driving Regina’s car, where the hand she’d rested on her thigh had been. She quickly moved it to the steering wheel, that much farther from Regina.

**

Emma was never quite sure later how she’d made it to Regina’s vault. She did have a very clear memory of spending nearly an hour down there pacing around. She also obeyed Regina’s command not to touch anything this time. Touching things that she shouldn’t have had quite possibly gotten them into this mess, after all.

“Okay, I think I know how to separate us,” Regina said at last. “Come here.”

Emma hesitated. “It’s not going to hurt, is it?”

“I don’t know. I hope not. But,” she pointed out, “if it does it will hurt us both, so don’t be a baby.”

“Fine,” Emma huffed, and walked over to where Regina was standing. “What do I do now?”

“Be very, very still. I have to reach in and try to find the seam between us.”

“Whoa, what? In where?” That should really not make her clit suddenly throb.

“Into the magic! What did you think I meant?”

“Um-” Emma thought fast. “Like, to grab my heart or something, I don’t know!”

Regina scoffed.

“Okay, fine.” Emma threw out her arms, closed her eyes, and held her breath.

Regina’s touch on their twined magic, when it came, went straight to her clit again, and Emma twitched uncontrollably.

“Hold still!” Regina snapped.

“Stop it! It tickles!” That was sort of half-true.

“Be glad it doesn’t hurt!”

“Come on.” She knew she was a bit whiny, but her arousal had just spiked way, way up. Was this what Regina-

“You tangled your magic with mine. That’s been known to kill people. You can stand a little tickling.”

“But- well- I-” Emma didn’t have an answer for that.

“You used magic irresponsibly. This is the consequence. Be still.” Regina’s eyes were blazing again.

Emma nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to focus on anything other than the sensation of Regina fishing around in the astral plane to peel them apart, feeling like she was caressing every erogenous zone Emma had every second that it took.  

“And stay out,” Regina muttered at last, just as there was a jerking sensation behind her bellybutton.

Emma swallowed hard, and when she spoke her voice cracked. “Sorry about that. Uh, let me make it up to you? I’ll buy you dinner.” She knew her smile was sheepish.

Regina wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I need to go home.”

Emma tried not to wince. “Hey, I get it, I just majorly inconvenienced you. I must be the last person you want to spend more time with.” She looked down and shuffled her feet.

“No, that’s not it. It’s not about you.”

“Oh yeah, ‘It’s not you it’s me.’ Got it.” She snorted a humorless laugh.

“Oh my god. I should clearly not be having this conversation with you because apparently you are a _child_ , but an overload of magic like this is erotic for me, okay?” Regina snapped. “I need to go take care of that.”

Fuck, that was hot, and Emma blurted “You’re turned on?” before she could stop herself.

“Yes. Apparently, it doesn’t affect you, but I’m not so lucky. So I’ll be going home to spend some quality time with myself.”

Emma tried her hardest to be cool, even though her desire had spiked all over again. “I mean, since I caused the problem, I should probably help fix it. Seems fair?” That was casual, right?

“As appealing as I find the idea of a charity orgasm-”

“Oh my god, Regina. No, not at all. I want to.”

Regina was really looking at her now for what she suddenly realized was the first time all day. “You do?”

“God, you have no idea how much I want to make you come,” Emma blurted, feeling a hint of the need that had overtaken her earlier today and trying to rein it in.

“That’s- specific.”

“I-” She was going to have to confess now. “I was thinking about that earlier. I-” she sighed. “I think that might be how I did the magic tangling thing.”

“What?”

This was it. She was going to die. Regina was going to kill her. At least she would die knowing she’d turned her on at least once before she went. “I was masturbating, and I started to think about you.”

“Thinking about someone else while masturbating doesn’t cause what happened.”

“How do you know?” Regina’s raised eyebrow told her more than she’d ever dreamed of. “You- me?” was all she could manage.

“Yes.”

“Okay, but-” She couldn’t give that the attention she wanted to, because she had to really explain, especially if they were going to- “I was thinking about touching you. Specifically. And then it was sort of like I could feel it. And I thought it was just my imagination, but maybe it wasn’t. And it was right before you came over.”

“It _was_ like I was being touched. But your magic is always so arousing that I didn’t think anything of it beyond that.”

Emma was floored by all of this, and all she could manage was, “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Regina said.

They fell silent for a long moment.

Finally, Regina spoke. “Now that we both know, we _are_ going to do something about it, aren’t we? Because I’m still turned up to about a nine out of ten and I’d much rather your hand than mine.”

“How about my tongue?”

“God, Emma.”

The raw desire in her voice had Emma stepping forward and cupping her cheeks in her hands to kiss her, only to be stopped when she realized how hard Regina was shaking.

“Are you okay?”

“No, but I think you just promised to take care of that?”

“So you’re just-” She didn’t want to say _horny_.

But Regina understood. “So much.”

“God, I wanna make love to you for hours.”

Regina groaned. “Later. Definitely, definitely later. But right now, I need something a little more efficient.”

“Okay,” Emma breathed, and then she wasn’t sure who started it but they were kissing. It was immediately intense and deep and _hungry_ , and their bodies were pressed tight together, and Emma was running her hands over every bit of Regina she could reach.

She groaned in disappointment when Regina broke the kiss, but then shrugged and kissed along her jaw to suck her earlobe into her mouth instead.

“We can’t do this,” Regina murmured.

Emma just had time to sputter, “Wait, what, I thought-” before Regina waved her hand and they were in her bedroom.

“Well you did say you wanted efficient,” Emma said.

“I also don’t want to be fucked in a crypt.”

Emma’s chuckle immediately became a groan at the hotness of Regina speaking so casually of being fucked, and in the next breath she was kissing her hard again and pulling at her clothes.

Then she was suddenly naked, and Regina was too. At her startled look, Regina said, “I’m sorry. I know it’s not romantic, but-”

“No worries. Plenty of time to be romantic later.” Hearing herself talk like this was the beginning of a relationship gave Emma a bit of pause at how Regina would react, but when she just kissed her again, she went with it.

Regina guided them toward the bed, and when she pulled Emma down on top of her it was easy as breathing and so, so right. Emma knew she shouldn’t explore and worship every part of Regina’s body the way she wanted to, not now, but also didn’t want to hurry too much. So she compromised and pressed hot, open kisses down Regina’s neck, nipped along her collarbone, and nuzzled her way across her sternum to suck a nipple into her mouth.

“Emma,” Regina groaned.

“Yeah?”

Regina grabbed her hand and dragged it between her thighs, and she was so, so wet, soaking her fingers immediately. Emma shuddered hard and moaned around the nipple in her mouth. Then she needed her mouth somewhere else, kissing hotly down Regina’s ribs, belly, hipbones in the next moment to settle between her legs, and when she looked, she moaned all over again. Regina was so open, her clit so swollen and needy, and her mouth actually watered.

Then Regina was grabbing her hair to pull her head where they both needed it, and that was so good too. She went eagerly to it, making soft, flat strokes with her tongue, and Regina’s whole body jerked.

“Okay?”

“Don’t stop!” Regina hissed, rolling her hips against her mouth.

Emma took the hint and started tonguing her in a steady rhythm, matching how Regina was moving at first and then stroking a bit faster, flicking a little now, then fluttering.

“Inside,” Regina groaned, and she suddenly desperately needed to do that. Two fingers slid in immediately, and fuck, she felt impossibly better than her fantasy, liquid heat that rippled around her as she gave her quick, deep strokes.

“Yes, Emma, so good,” Regina sighed, and Emma lost the rhythm for a moment as she smiled. But in the next moment she was back at it, the flutters of her tongue punctuated by sucking.

Regina’s “Mnh- yes- yes- nnh” was one of the hottest things she had ever heard, and all she wanted in the entire world was to keep hearing it, so she gave her more, and more, chasing her moans with more touches to get more moans.

Regina was no longer forming any coherent words, moaning continuously and gripping Emma’s hair almost as hard as the sheets, her hips working increasingly frantically as she got closer. Emma just gave her more, and more, spiraling up with her, loving the feeling of her body tensing as her orgasm got close.

Then she was coming, shuddering hard, and so, so beautiful.

When she relaxed, Emma looked up at her speculatively. “Again?”

“God, yes.”

Emma gave a happy hum and began to move the fingers she’d stilled, stroking slow and easy and deep. Her tongue swiped around, avoiding her clit for now to let her warm up again, but also exploring in a way she hadn’t been able to when Regina’s need was so great. She had made a complete survey of every curve and plane of her and started soft, slow strokes on her clit again by the time fingers pulled at her hair to urge more, and she was happy to give it.

It didn’t take Regina very long to be rolling her hips against her mouth again, and Emma moaned at the hotness of her, how she _wanted_ and how she made damn sure to get what she wanted.

“I love how you love eating me,” Regina murmured.

“God, do I love eating you.”

“Were you thinking about this earlier?”

“Yes,” she admitted.

“Mm, dreaming of your tongue in my cunt while you were fucking yourself?” Regina hummed.

The dirty talk had her groaning, “Fuck, yes.”

“Did you think about using your fingers?”

“God, yes. So good being inside you.”

“Yes- fuck- fill me up, Emma.”

She pulled out and pressed in with her third finger, and Regina was so ready that it slid in easily.

“Yes! Now suck.”

And Emma did, pumping her fingers in and out fast and deep as she did. Regina was all “Mmnh” and “Nnh” again in just a short time, and Emma felt nearly as delirious.

Then she was coming again, harder than before, with a long, low cry.

Emma stilled her fingers and nuzzled Regina’s thighs again, waiting to see if she’d want to go for round three.

When the fingers in her hair started to coax her upwards, she asked, “Did you get what you needed?”

Regina hummed. “Took the edge off. Come up here.”

Emma went readily enough, though she wasn’t sure whether to find it hot or terrifying that two orgasms was just “the edge.” She had barely settled on one elbow when she was being pushed over onto her back so that Regina could roll on top of her. She moaned at the contact, realizing suddenly how turned on she’d gotten while focusing on touching Regina.

“Why hello,” Regina said.

Emma knew her “Hiii” was a little whiny.

“And what might you need?”

“Everything,” she groaned, overwhelmed by the possibilities of this moment she’d tried so hard not to fantasize about.

“Oh?” Regina asked, and that dangerous tone of voice was impossibly hot. “Like for me to kiss your neck?”

“Yesss,” she moaned, discovering that Regina pressing hot, open kisses along her neck was almost enough to make her come all by itself.

After several long moments, Regina asked, “What about my fingers pinching your nipples? Do you need that?”

“Definitely.” Taking a deep breath to steady herself between the pleasure of Regina’s touch and fear of her own boldness, Emma added, “Maybe even your mouth.”

Regina’s contemplative hum was impossibly hot. “That’s a good idea,” she agreed. When she slid down and her breath ghosted across a nipple a moment before her mouth closed around it, Emma thought she might die from the hotness of it.

Regina’s touch was determined, but never quite became rough as she sucked one nipple and then the other for long moments, trading with the fingers that rolled the one she had left. Emma felt her need growing, deepening, sharpening. Just when it was about to become too much, Regina looked up at her, eyebrow raised, and delicately removed her mouth from the nipple.

“What about here?” Her fingers were suddenly sliding up the inside of Emma’s thigh. “Do you need me here?”

“God, Regina.”

Regina’s chuckle was positively evil. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“So much yes,” Emma confirmed, then moaned as she realized how very wet she was when Regina’s fingers slid along her.

“Nice and wet. That will be perfect.”

“Perfect for what?” The fact that Regina was pulling away from her was both confusing and disappointing, but Emma went along as Regina sat up and coaxed her legs farther apart, kneeling between them.

It was only in the moment when Regina shifted her hips forward to settle against her clit to clit that she realized.

“Oh fuck, Regina.”

“Yes, exactly. I _will_ fuck you. If that’s alright?”

That Regina was checking in was impossibly sweet, but it was hard to focus on that with the sheer hotness of what she was proposing. When Regina raised an eyebrow again, she realized she hadn’t answered. Quickly, before she decided not to do it, she blurted, “Oh my god, _please._ Please fuck me.”

Regina smiled. “I could get used to hearing that.”

“I hope you do,” Emma confessed. Regina’s expression grew soft and she reached out to stroke her fingertips on her cheek, and the moment felt full of promise. Emma turned her head and kissed her fingers.

Then Regina settled her hands back on the bed to support herself and began to move. The pleasure of it was electric. Her hips were rolling slowly, almost lazily, and Emma could feel every line and curve of her just as she had with her tongue earlier.

But it wasn’t long before Regina sped up, breathing harder, making little grunt-groans as her own need returned now, and Emma reached around to grab her perfect ass to keep them right, perfectly together as the heat in her belly grew. All the need that had been building off-and-on all day—Emma’s fantasy, the magical link, the unbelievable hotness of finally getting to have sex with Regina—was culminating in this moment.

Soon the pleasure was so impossibly, searingly good that Emma wasn’t sure if she would survive it, and almost didn’t care if she didn’t, except that it would mean she never got to do it again. Her own hips were rising to meet Regina as much as she could, reaching for it, riding the white-hot edge of it, needing to come but also needing for Regina to come.

When she felt her tense and shudder, she let go too, clutching at her as she collapsed on top of her and they became a tangle of sweaty skin that the casual observer would not be able to sort into bodies.

They were silent for a long moment. Emma could only think of one thing to say, and it seemed silly, but after it had chased itself around in her head for a while it made its way out. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Regina agreed, shifting to settle into a more comfortable position draped over Emma.

“This is so not how I thought my day would go.”

“You didn’t think that the thin line between sex and magic would result in you masturbating your way into fucking me from across town, getting us stuck, and then fucking me in person? I can’t imagine why not,” Regina sassed.

They kept a straight face for approximately three seconds before collapsing into a fit of laughter.

“I am sorry for the magic thing,” Emma said when they finally calmed. “I’m not sorry for how it turned out,” she hastened to explain, “but it must have been kind of inconvenient.”

“I think you made it up to me.”

“You sure?”

“You sound like you have something in mind. Show me.”

And Emma did, for the rest of the night.


End file.
